


Wings

by StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters/pseuds/StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters
Summary: (I'm not original, tell me if I need to tag anything. I hope I did this justice.)In a society where people discriminate against those with wings, Virgil tries to hide his from everyone, including his boyfriends. This doesn't work out so well when he's roommates with one of them, and said roommate/boyfriend got home from work early.In other words: I'm tired, this is a wing fic, Virgil's uselessly gay and has good boyfriends, humans are racist, what's new.





	Wings

You'd think finding out that there was a gene that allowed children to be born with wings would be treated as a blessing, or would be coveted.  
That wasn't how the world worked though, apparently. 

Humans feared the unknown, and were unnecessarily cruel to each other, and this was no exception.  
The children born with wings were labelled "Arias". As babies, they were completely normal, and there was no physical sign that they would have wings. However, as they grew, their wings started growing as well. It could be mildly uncomfortable to slightly painful, though it had been learned fairly quickly that it being extremely painful meant there was something wrong.  
The parents of the first Arias were confused and scared. Quite a few of them abandoned their children. Said children were more often than not taken by scientists for them to do tests on. Some of which were...less than ethical. 

Soon enough, around a fourth of the population was born with wings, and it was almost impossible to tell if your baby would have wings when they grew up. Some people coveted it, wanted their baby to have wings. Others didn't care. However, the majority of parents hated the thought of their baby having wings, and even looked down on children with them. Children with wings were often abused or neglected, or even used as servants. Others were even abandoned entirely, some to the unreliable foster care system, some just dumped on the side of the road. There were even children who were killed because they had wings.  
For a child born with wings, it was uncertain how their parents would react, but one thing was certain. Life was dangerous for an Aria. 

And that was something Virgil learned very quickly.  
He first noticed it when he was about five, before he even had his wings. How the kids with the pretty wings would be treated horribly by lots of people. He saw an Aria who was about ten being beaten up by a group of teenagers, in broad daylight. There were adults nearby that just stood by and watched, or actively encouraged the behavior. 

Virgil was a late bloomer by Aria standards. Most Arias' wings started growing when they were about 7 to 10 years old. Virgil's didn't start growing until he was 13.  
He considered this a blessing. If he were to have wings, having them later helped a lot he felt. Sure, he would've preferred not to have them at all- but if he had to, having them grow in later helped a lot. He understood how society worked better than he would have if he was a child. 

And his father was definitely a huge help.  
While Virgil's mother was one of the opinion that those with wings were less than human and didn't deserve to be treated like equals, his father was the opposite. A kind, warm-hearted man, he divorced his wife as soon as Virgil told him about the slight pain in his back, knowing that if she found out, she wouldn't hesitate to physically harm their son. He had been planning to divorce her anyways- she wasn't the same woman he'd married anymore. This was just the final straw that made him actually do it.  
The custody battle wasn't fun, and it was definitely a battle, at first at least. But as soon as Virgil's father told his mother that their son was an Aria, she completely gave up all rights to him without a word. It hurt Virgil quite a lot (why wouldn't it? that was his mother, who had basically given up on him for something he couldn't control), but he knew it was for the best. He was thankful for his father, and he loved him with all his heart, which he made sure he knew. 

Virgil was very good at hiding his wings- and thanks to his father's help, no one ever found out that he had wings if he didn't want them to. He went through school without too much trouble, other than developing an anxiety disorder due to multiple factors, but his wings were definitely one of the largest factors. College was where he hit a bit of a snag.  
He'd managed to get a dorm to himself, brushing off his father's insistence that he get a small apartment instead, that he could help him pay for it. He was already helping him pay for college, he couldn't take any more money from him without feeling bad for it. He was an adult- he should be able to take care of himself at this point. 

Looking back on it, Virgil really wished he would've taken his father's offer. 

The first month was fine. He got used to going to his classes, and always got there on time(more like ten minutes early but shush, he wasn't the only one)(okay, he wasn't the only one at first, maybe continuing to do it was weird but he was too anxious not to).  
It was the second month when things started becoming...problematic.  
He was getting a roommate. He tried to fight it, but ultimately failed- and ended up sharing his dorm with...a gigantic nerd.  
Admittedly, it could've been worse. The two of them got along...fairly well. More or less, they just they existed in the same space while being respectful towards each other. And Logan had a couple of classes, both an hour long, that Virgil didn't have any classes or work during, as well as the fact that he had work as well. This gave Virgil chances to do his wings stretches and let them breathe. 

The bigger problems came with two cheerful as hell individuals. One of them was a theatre major- a dramatic "Roman Prince", who Virgil quickly nicknamed Princey. He didn't seem to dislike the nickname, so Virgil just continued calling him by it. He found Roman a bit irritating honestly- but also a bit endearing. 

Patton was a different story however. He was an adorable art major who liked to draw "badly" on cards and gifts on purpose, to try and make people laugh. He was the definition of a dad friend- and Virgil fell head over heels for him pretty quickly. At first he was a bit nervous and sad over it, because why would this adorable angel ever return his feelings? But he soon resigned to the fact that he'd just need to stay quiet and appreciate Patton's friendship. Which he did with no complaint. He couldn't really complain anyways, Patton was such a good friend, an absolute sweetheart, Virgil honestly felt bad for wanting "more" from him. Patton deserved better than an anxious mess for a boyfriend anyway. 

And then he slowly but surely fell in love with Logan and Roman as well. 

Logan- Virgil didn't really notice when he fell for him, honestly. It happened so gradually- and one day he was watching the nerd get ready for work when he realized "hey holy fuck I'm gay for this nerd". The reason he realized he liked Logan? He was admiring him(if asked, he'd say he was looking at his face, which he was! but that wasn't the only thing he looked at). But Logan was so smart- and had told him once before that he was attracted to people who were smart as well. And Virgil was anything but smart, and Logan had to know it, from basically living with him. So this was also a hopeless crush that Virgil would just have to appreciate the friendship of. 

And the third time's the charm, right? Well in Virgil's case, apparently not. He fell for Roman as well, and of course he thought it was hopeless as well. He slowly but surely went from being irritated by him, to finding his stupid dramatics endearing. He only really realized that he'd be happy dating the dumbass Prince a month into the second semester. And he knew Roman was way out of his league. He probably annoyed him to death, he wouldn't be surprised if he was only putting up with him to make Patton happy. 

So the three of them all asking him out was a surprise. 

Of course, Virgil said yes when they asked him- how stupid would he have to be to say no? This was an absolutely amazing opportunity, that he wouldn't pass up for his entire tuition being paid off for him. But it was also...nerve wracking. He wasn't sure what they'd say if they found out about his wings- would they be like his father? Or his mother, and the majority of the rest of society? He'd rather not risk it. So, he continued to hide his wings from them. 

Or, well, he tried to. 

Virgil had been just chilling in his dorm room- Logan was supposed to be getting home from work soon, but he knew he probably still had time. So he was lying on his stomach on the floor, his wings spread out above him as he worked on a paper for one of his classes on his laptop. He had been listening to music, with headphones in, as it helped him focus. So he didn't hear Logan opening the door.  
What he did hear was the jangling noise of his keys hitting the floor.  
Virgil jerked up his head to look at Logan, his headphones falling off of his head due to how quickly he moved. 

Logan's eyes were wide in awe, and he seemed to be a bit breathless. "...Virgil? You have...wings-?" His voice was soft, just above a whisper. 

Virgil couldn't bring himself to respond- he looked like a dear in the headlights honestly. He couldn't move- and he was starting to have trouble breathing. 'He knows. He knows, and he's going to hate me, and he's going to tell the others and they're going to break up with me and-' Thoughts like this ran through his head and wouldn't stop. 

Logan slowly stepped into the dorm room and pushed the door shut, picking his keys up off the floor and setting them on the mount they had hanging up on the wall next to the door. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down cross-legged next to him. "May I touch you, Virgil?" He asked softly, less in awe now that he'd had a moment to process the fact that his emo boyfriend had wings- and able to recognize a panic attack.

Virgil hesitated a moment, before giving a small nod, and he jumped slightly as Logan took his hand gently. He'd expected him to go right for his wings- but instead, he seemed more focused on...him. 

"Virgil, you need to breathe." Logan squeezed his hand gently, then started exaggerating his breathing, breathing in for four seconds, holding for seven, and out for eight. 

Slowly but surely, the two of them worked through the breathing exercises Virgil's father had helped him learn to combat an anxiety attack, and that Virgil had taught to Logan. Logan kept Virgil focused on his breathing for a bit longer than usual, before asking him a question. "Why didn't you tell us?" His voice was soft and nonjudgmental, but curious. He had recognized that Virgil was hiding something from him, and had been from the beginning- but he hadn't thought it would be something like this. 

"I...I thought you'd be...disgusted, would hurt me..." Virgil murmured slightly, ducking his head and chewing on his lower lip. There still wasn't a guarantee that they wouldn't... 

Logan reached over with his free hand and gently cupped Virgil's cheek, making him look at him. He wasn't the best with emotions- but he could try, and he'd gotten better since meeting and dating Patton. He used his thumb to coax Virgil to stop biting his lip, then leaned forward and gave him a sweet, brief little kiss. "We would never harm you, Virgil, nor would we think less of you for something like this. Personally, I find your wings beautiful, and I'm positive that Roman and Patton will as well." 

Virgil took a deep breath and leaned into Logan's touch, unable to keep a small smile from curling at his lips. "I...thank you, Logan." He murmured, leaning forward to give Logan a sweet little kiss in return. 

"For what?" Logan closed his eyes briefly to appreciate the small kiss, before opening them again to look at Virgil curiously. 

"Just...for being you. For being so perfect and wonderful." Virgil nuzzled his nose against Logan's gently, smiling a bit wider due to the color his words brought to his lil nerd's cheeks. 

"I...well, you're welcome? Though I don't see why you feel the need to thank me for that-" 

Virgil laughed softly and rested his head against Logan's shoulder, taking a deep, slow breath. This wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, with Logan holding Virgil in his arms gently, before the former spoke up again. "Would it...be alright if I touched them? Your wings, I mean." He didn't want to be rude or come off too strong- but he was curious. Where they as soft as they looked?

Virgil hesitated a moment, before giving a small nod in response. He didn't see any harm in letting Logan touch his wings. "Just...be gentle." 

"Of course." Logan kissed the side of Virgil's head, before reaching back and gently brushing his fingers over his boyfriend's feathers. 

Virgil jumped slightly at the touch- before slowly relaxing, taking a deep breath. 

Logan waited a moment, until Virgil was calm and relaxed, then slowly ran his hand down one of his wings, effectively petting them. He was right- they were as soft as they were beautiful. 

Virgil practically melted against Logan at the gentle touch, a soft sigh escaping him as he let his eyes slide closed. 

They sat there for a while after that, Logan just gently petting his boyfriend's wings, causing the other to relax so much. Virgil honestly didn't think he'd ever been that relaxed before. It was soothing- being able to trust someone other than his father this much, having them touch his wings. No one had ever touched them before, other than his father and his doctor, and neither of them really petted them. 

After a little while, Logan suggested that they get off the floor- so they moved to Virgil's bed, cuddling up with each other. And, after asking permission again(and getting an enthusiastic "yes", that Virgil was fairly embarrassed about afterwards, and that Logan found adorable), Logan went back to petting the emo's wings. 

Virgil would've been content like that for hours- but a question popped to his mind. "Should I...tell the others?" He murmured, slowly looking up at Logan without picking his head up off of his shoulder. 

Logan blinked once, before giving a small hum in thought. "Well...I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you did. But if you don't feel comfortable telling them, you shouldn't have to." 

Virgil took a moment, before nodding some and nuzzling into Logan some. "I think I'll tell them." 

"If you need help, I'd be willing to be there too. Either I can tell them for you, or I can just be there for support." 

Virgil gave a soft smile and squeezed Logan in his arms gently. "Can you just be moral support? I feel like it'll mean more to them if I tell them myself." 

Logan nodded and held Virgil closer, kissing the top of his head gently. "I can definitely do that for you, angel." 

Virgil's cheeks flushed, and he couldn't help the wide smile that curled at his lips. That nickname was- new, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. "Thank you." 

The two of them laid there all night, and even fell asleep like that. As soon as they woke up(well, as soon as Logan woke up and tried to get out of bed, which Virgil was not happy about at first), Virgil remembered that he wanted to tell the others about his wings- so he texted them through their group chat, asking them to meet up with him and Logan as soon as they were able to. They set up a time and place(dinner at a nice little diner they all really enjoyed eating at), then Logan made Virgil get up and eat breakfast. They just heated up some Eggo waffles- Virgil putting two in the microwave and Logan using the toaster. The two of them ate their waffles(Logan had whipped cream on his, while Virgil put butter on his then absolutely drenched them in syrup), then went on with their days. 

Virgil only had a couple of classes that day- and he was basically free by about three o'clock. Logan was still in class, so he texted Patton and Roman to see if one of them wanted to spend some time together before the little date they'd set up. Patton was free, but Roman wasn't, so the two of them went and met up at a park nearby campus. 

Virgil sat down on a bench to wait for Patton- only to jump slightly as arms wrapped around him from behind. He heard a familiar giggle, and relaxed some, turning his head to give Patton a soft, warm smile. "Hey, sunshine-" 

Patton grinned and gave Virgil a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Virge! How was your day?" 

"Ah- it was okay. Classes went well. How was yours?" Virgil leaned back some, being careful not to put any pressure on his wings- which were wrapped up against his back, under his hoodie. 

"I've been having a pretty good day! But it's better now that I'm spending time with you~!" Patton giggled at the soft blush his words brought to Virgil's face, sitting down on the bench next to him and giving him a kiss on his nose. 

Virgil closed his eyes due to the nose kiss- and his smile grew a bit. "I'm...glad I can do that, Patton." He mumbled, meaning that he was glad he could make his ever cheerful boyfriend's day a bit brighter by just spending time with him. Goodness, that made him feel really nice, even though he also felt anxious- he knew he had to tell Patton about his wings later, and he was scared of his reaction. Would he continue to make his boyfriend happy after he knew about his wings? But he shoved those thoughts off to the side for now- wanting to enjoy Patton's company and affection. 

Patton smiled and cupped Virgil's cheek gently, leaning forward and giving him a sweet kiss. 

Virgil hummed slightly against Patton's lips, letting his eyes slide shut as he returned the kiss. He let it last for a few moments, enjoying it, before slowly pulling away to give Patton a loving smile. "What was that for, sunshine?" 

"Just felt like kissing you." Patton giggled and nuzzled his nose against Virgil's, enjoying how happy and calm his emo boyfriend seemed. 

"Well- I liked it." Virgil chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against Patton's in return. Goodness, how he loved all of his sunshine's affection- he was so warm and sweet. 

"I'm glad! I love giving you kisses!" Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders and pulled him close gently. 

Virgil set his head against Patton's shoulder and nuzzled into him a bit. 

The two of them just stayed there on the bench until it was time to meet up with Roman and Logan at the diner- cuddling and sharing affection, just chatting absently about nothing really, just enjoying each other's company and affection. 

They left the park about ten minutes before they had to meet up with Logan and Roman, getting there a bit early. Logan was already there, and Patton bounced over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Lo!" He giggled softly, enjoying the soft blush the kiss brought to Logan's cheeks. 

"Hello, Patton." Logan gave a small smile to the bundle of sunshine, trying to calm his blush. 

Virgil gave a soft hum and looked around for Roman, spotting him walking over to them. He reached a hand up and gave a wave. 

Roman gave a wide grin, walking over to the others and wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Hello, my dark and stormy knight-" 

Virgil chuckled at the nickname and rested his head against Roman's shoulder, gaining a bit of heat to his cheeks due to the forehead kiss. "Hey, Princey." 

They shared a bit of small talk before they went into the diner- talking about their day, letting Logan rant a bit about something he learned that he found interesting(they all found it adorable), Patton gushing about a dog he saw that morning that he'd stopped to pet. They then walked into the diner and were seated at a table.  
They ordered their food, and Virgil was getting more and more nervous as time passed. He took a deep breath and glanced at Logan, who was sitting next to him. 

Logan gently took Virgil's hand under the table and squeezed it, attempting to be comforting and reassuring. 

Virgil took a deep breath, and nodded slightly to himself. He hadn't touched his food honestly- he'd been too anxious to have much of an appetite. "Roman, Patton." He said softly, gaining their attention. "I...have something important to tell the both of you." 

"Is something wrong?" Patton asked as he focused on Virgil, setting his silverware down to give him more of his attention. 

Roman also set his silverware down, but he gave a small frown. "If there's something bothering you, I can take care of it-" 

"No, no, there's- nothing wrong, I just...I haven't been...entirely truthful with the two of you." Virgil bit his lower lip for a moment, before forcing himself to stop. 

"...What?" Patton furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Virgil, confused and a bit scared. What did he mean by that? 

Roman was in a similar boat to Patton. "Why only the two of us?" 

"Well, I also wasn't- truthful with Logan either, really, but he- he found out yesterday and convinced me to tell you two so I-" Virgil cut himself off with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "...I'm an Aria." He said softly, glancing up at the other two, before looking away. "And I understand if you...don't want to be with me anymore." 

Logan frowned slightly and looked at Patton and Roman, before squeezing Virgil's hand again. He was hoping he was being reassuring and helpful- trying to remind the emo that even if the other two didn't want him anymore, he would still be there. 

Patton sat up completely and reached out to take Virgil's other hand, taking it out of his hair and lacing their fingers together. "Sweetheart- no, I'd never break up with you over something like that...I love you so much, why would you think that?" Though, really, Patton knew why- and it hurt so much to think about and realize. 

Roman frowned and set his hand against Patton's and Virgil's, attempting to be reassuring as well. "Neither would I. We both love you so very much, Virgil. Just because you have wings doesn't change that." 

Virgil's breath caught slightly and he ducked his head, trying to hide the fact that tears were forming in his eyes. He felt so warm and loved- and he felt like he didn't deserve it. But he was thankful for it anyways. "I love...all three of you, so much." He choked out. 

Logan gave a soft smile and reached up with his free hand to wipe Virgil's tears away with his thumb. "We love you too, angel." 

"Oh, angel! That's such an adorable nickname- Logan, did you come up with that yourself?" Patton was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement- absolutely adoring the fact that Logan came up with a nickname for Virgil on his own. 

"Wow, specs, I didn't know you were able to come up with creative and cute nicknames like that." Roman teased lightly, but he had a small smile that showed he didn't really mean to be rude by it. 

Logan let out an indignant little huff. "Well clearly you've underestimated me." 

Virgil gave a soft laugh due to his boyfriends bickering, letting go of Logan's hand to wipe off his face. He'd been scared to tell them about his wings- but he was glad he did. He felt like he could trust them with anything, and it was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. 

Maybe society wasn't the best to people like him. But as long as he had his boyfriends, and his father, people who weren't like the rest of society? He could be happy with that.


End file.
